fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Retired Buildings
Here you will find a list of Buildings that are no longer available in Fantage and have been replaced/removed. Vintage Classics Vintage Classics, released on December 3, 2010, was a shop in Uptown. You could buy previous items from years ago that have now been retired. But there was a special catch- it had an eCoin discount on all Vintage items! You could buy hair, clothes, boards, homes, and furniture that have been popular which is retired. But on October 7, 2012, the shop was replaced with Trade N Sell. Oasis Bazaar During the event in August 2011, "Tale of a New Hero," the Oasis was introduced in Fantage. When the event ended, Oasis Bazaar was released. There, Fantagians could buy previous items like Vintage, but they had event items like St. Patrick's day or Valentine's Day items from years ago. Like Vintage, they had a eCoin discount if you bought using with eCoins. Because of this shop, for example, new Fantagians can buy the Hexed Wand from the Wizard Party of 2009, even if they did not participate in said event. The shop was replaced with the Desert Jewel shop later. Trade N Sell ''Main article: Trade N Sell '' Trade N Sell, released on October 7, 2012, was a shop Uptown. It replaced Vintage Classics. It was operated by other users items. The shop soon became the most popular shop in Fantage, even changing user behavior. Users could buy items from others, or trade. The shop was later replaced with Vintage Gold on November 7, 2013. The closing warning was announced on October 15, 2013, 3 weeks prior to closing. The shop was open for 13 months, 396 days to be exact. Vintage Gold ''Main article: Vintage Gold '' Vintage Gold was released in November 2013 replacing Trade N Sell. The shop featured a set of different retired Items every day, and Users could vote for Items to be available in the shop. Vintage Gold slightly resembled Trade N Sell, which also resembled Vintage Classics. Vintage Gold was initially thought of as 'a second Vintage Classics'. There are many theories of why Trade N Sell was replaced, the most popular being that Fantagians were scamming and being scammed for too long, and it had to stop. It was replaced with PM Boutique in October 2014. It is still seen in Spanish version since it has not been updated yet. It still has the sign hanging on the door in front of it, saying Cerrado, meaning Closed, in which no one can enter the building. Zack's Acting AcademyCategory:LocationCategory:ShopsCategory:Retired Zack's Acting Academy was released on May 30, 2013, opening up next to the Fantage school. It did not replace any shop. The Acting Academy was owned by Zack, a guy who was most known for dating Michelle in the carnival event. He had simply appeared, without a word, much like how his acting academy was replaced without a word. Not many people know why, but many think it was due to the place's unpopularity. It was replaced with The Clubhouse on November 21, 2014. It is still there on Spanish version, again, because it has not yet been updated like the English version. Super Power Shop The Super Power Shop was a shop in downtown where you could buy some costumes, and clothing to help guide you throughout the fairy portal games, and gave you addtional powers, hence the shops name "Super Power Shop". It was then later removed at the early spring of 2014. The shop got replaced with Gizmos Q-Blast, where you can play the game, (Q-Blast). Some of the costumes can still be bought at Jester's Costumes. Arcade